The Ultimate
by kyo-obsessedru2
Summary: AU fic. What if Krypton blew up a little later than normal? When Kal-El was ten, and had a life. Him and his two friends are sent to Earth, to live out, the Ultimate.(Title will make sense later)hopefully...lol
1. A rough landing

**Disclaimer-I do not own Smallville, DC Comics, or Superman nor am I affiliated with it blah blah blah, yak yak yak, why bother? **

**Summary- AU fic. What if Krypton blew up a little later than normal? When Kal-El was ten, and had a life. Even though the council still doesn't believe Jor-El, what if two of his fellow Kryptonians do. Who happen to be the parents of Kal-El's two best friends, Lor-Ex and Fot-Ell. **

**AN: Hey, hope you like the story. It seemed like a cool idea. I hope I don't ruin it. lol. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but no flame please. Oh...and some good stuff would be nice too. ï**

Kal-El, Fot-Ell, and Lor-Ex walked into Kal-El's house after lessons. They were supposed to study, but never did. On this particular day, they were shocked to find all of their parents not at work, but sitting right there. "What are you guys doing here?" Lor-Ex said in a disappointed voice. If their parents were home, then they couldn't mess around in Kal-El's father's laboratory. 

"Well, you remember my theory about the possible destruction of Krypton itself?" Jor-El started off, sounding Solemn

"Yes dad I remember, I helped you discover it, what's your point." Kal-El replied, very annoyed.

"Our point is, we've all been looking into it, and it's true." Fot-Ell's mom Lexus said.

"Well what do you propose we do? You've already brought it up in front of the council, they don't believe you. We do, but what can we do? Are you gonna send us away or something?" Kal-El said, getting even more irritated. Their parents just kept staring at them. The three kids eyes widened.

"You're kidding right?" Lor-Ex questioned.

"We're afraid not." Lara said, a tear dropped down her face.

"But why would you guys look so sad. Aren't you coming too?" Fot-Ell asked looking worried.

"We were forbidden to leave. No one will believe us, and they were afraid we'd try to leave, so they banned us. But they never did mention you." Pol-Nel, Lor-Ex's dad, said.

"Well where do you propose to send us?"

"Earth."

"EARTH! What the heck! They're so...so...what the word I'm looking for?" Kal-El screamed in his father's face.

"Primitive?" Fot-Ell suggested.

"No, not strong enough."

"Stupid." Lor-Ex said loudly. Kal-El snapped his fingers.

"Yes! That's it. They're STUPID! You can't expect us to live in those conditions to what we are so more advanced in comparison."

"What other choice do we have Kal-El?"

"I don't know you're the scientist you figure it out!"

"I've tried!" Jor-El was getting frustrated. Kal-El sighed.

"When do we leave then?"

"Tonight."

"TONIGHT!? This sucks! You suck! I can't believe you!" Kal-El stormed off. Lor-Ex and Fot-Ell glanced at each other, then followed their friend. Glaring at their parents over their shoulders. Jor-El sighed.

"That could have gone better."

"They didn't take it as well as I expected them to." Lexus said.

"I just hope they don't hate us." Lara said sadly.

"How could they do this to us!?" Kal-El slammed shut the door to his room after his friends left it open.

"Well, look on the bright side." Fot-Ell mentioned.

"How can you possibly see a bright side to this? There isn't one they're all dark! There is NOTHING to be optimistic about!"

"At least we're going to live."

"What are you guys going to bring with you?" Lor-Ex asked, trying to change the subject. Kal-El thought about it.

"My room."

"Even they walls and the door?" Fot-Ell asked sarcastically.

"Yes, even the walls and the door."

"Come on Kal-El, don't you think that's a little extreme? It won't change their mind." Lor-Ex said.

"I DON 'T CARE! I AM SO FURIOUS AT THEM!" Kal-El screamed at the top of his voice before collapsing onto the bed. He sighed. "Why now? My life was just coming together. Lilac said she'd go out with me today and..."

"Wait! Lilac what?" Fot-Ell interrupted.

"I asked her out, and she finally said yes."

"All right, way to go Kal-El!" Lor-Ex said laughing.

"Why are you so cheerful? It's not like I'm going to make it or anything. Plus, I was supposed to represent Krypton in the intergalactic games next month. At least ages 9-14. Now I can't."

'Who says you still can't? Just because Krypton's gone doesn't mean you still can't compete." Lor-Ex said. This cheered Kal-El up. He actually smiled.

"Actually, that would be impossible."

"What do you mean...?" Kal-El asked, the smile fading from his face.

"According to the book I'm reading, it will take us approximately 2 years to arrive on Earth." Kal-El and Lor-Ex's faces fell.

"Two years!!!! That's it, we've hit rock bottom!"

"Kal-El, calm down." Lor-Ex said putting a hand on his shoulder. He pushed it away.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Jor-El walked into the room. Kal-El didn't even look up at him. Jor-El could sense his son's resentment.

"Lor-Ex, Fot-Ell, your parents are leaving." Lor-Ex and Fot-Ell got up to leave.

"Later Kal-El."

"Yeah, see you tonight." Kal-El looked up meekly.

"Later..." Jor-El sat down next to his son..

"I know your upset..."

"Gee what gave you that clue!?" Kal-El interrupted and got up to leave the room. Jor-El followed him. Kal-El turned back around.

"Why are you following me?!"

"I want to talk to you."

"Ok I'm listening." Kal-El said frustrated.

"Look, I know you're angry, but you act like we want to send you away by yourselves. Kal-El you have to understand that your mother and I want nothing more in the world then to be with you and watch you grow. Do you understand? Do you?" Kal-El sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of do. I just can't believe what's happening."

"I know, neither can I." Jor-El put his arm around his son.

That night, Lor-Ex, Fot-Ell, and Kal-El, stood in Jor-El's Virtual Pod Chamber, all feeling very apprehensive. Kal-El's parents had refused to let him take his room, so he brought everything he could fit in his travel zapper. Which was everything except for his bed. And of course the door and the walls. They all said their, very long and sad, goodbyes to their parents, then climbed into the ship, and took off.

As they left the atmosphere, they all turned to take one last look. But all they saw was a huge explosion, and the few remains of rock, left from their home. Lor-Ex, who had turned back around, tapped his friends' shoulders. "Uh...guys, who's driving the ship?"

"No one at the moment, why?"

"Oh, no reason, just we drifted into a meteor shower and we're about to hit an asteroid." They all started screaming and drove for the control stick. All ramming into each other in the process and falling into a heap on the floor. Kal-El managed to reach up with his foot and steer them away. They got up. Lor-Ex sat down in the drivers seat and tried to propel them out of the situation. "Doesn't this thing have an auto pilot ?"

"No, my father never got around to... installing it." All three of them were being tossed around roughly, they could barely keep their sentences straight. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lor-Ex made a sharp left turn and they barely made it out of the shower, narrowing missing an extremely rugged piece of meteor. After a while, they all began to calm down, a little. Fot-Ell reached into his pocket, and pulled out a book. Lor-Ex looked over from driving.

"What's that?"

"Oh this? It's a book on Earth my father gave me last week."

"Almost like they knew they where they were planning on sending us." Kal-El said slowly slipping back into his bad mood.

"Kal-El, please try to control your temper, I'm not in the mood." Fot-Ell said, he was still a little shaken up.

"That's really hard to do at the moment."

"Here try reading a little of the book, we should probably be prepared, and it'll keep your mind off your anger." He tossed the book into Kal-El's lap.

"Whatever..." He began to read aloud. (AN: I'm not gonna tell you what the book said cuz u probably know all about the Earth already being as you live there. And if u don't you're not very observant.)

2 years later...

"Ok guys, we made it to the Milky Way, now all we have to do, is land." Fot-Ell said.

"Finally, I'm getting sick of just sitting here." Said Kal-El.

"Hey Fot-Ell, let me land it." Lor-Ex said, reaching for the control stick. But Fot-Ell pushed his hand away.

"No, I am."

"Come on, you've been driving for 3 hours now, let me land it."

"No! It's still my turn, I'm landing it!"

"But I want to!"

"Too Bad!" Lor-Ex dove for the control stick and took a hold of it.

Fot-Ell and Lor-Ex pulled back and forth on it trying to kick each other off.

"Guys..." Kal-El said, trying to get their attention. "Guys!" The kept ignoring him. "GUYS!!!!!!!!!!" They both froze. "Stop, you're going to break it! Act your age for once!"

"Sorry." They said in unison, feeling ashamed.

"Besides, it's my turn." Kal-El dove for the stick and dove them into Earth's atmosphere. Realizing what had just happened, Lor-Ex and Fot-Ell, continued to wrestle each other, and Kal-El, for control. But soon, they began to fight so violently, that it broke off! And their ship, and them, began spiraling down to Earth, them screaming at the top of their lungs. What they weren't unaware of, because they were too busy arguing at the time, to notice that their increased speed caused the gravitation pull of their ship to bring a meteor shower down with them.

The citizens of Smallville Kansas were having a typical day. Smallville had just won the homecoming game in football and everyone was celebrating. Martha and Jonathon Kent had gone to the game with The Ross's and their younger son Pete, watching their oldest son play football, quite well actually for a freshman. The entire crowd roared as the football team paraded off the field in glory. The Ross's and Kent's got up to leave the field. Sam, (I don't remember his name, if you do, tell me and I'll fix it, and his parents too if you know it.) was going to the homecoming party the quarterback was throwing, so they didn't wait up for him. But, just as they reached the parking lot, Mrs. Ross's cell phone rang. "Hello?...what...oh my god...yes...yes of course...I'll be there as soon as I can...goodbye." She flipped shut her phone, a tear falling down her face.

"Carol, what's wrong?" Martha asked concerned.

"It's my mother...she...had a stroke about 20 minutes ago and is being rushed into intentive care." She leaned on her husband's shoulder.

"You two go, we'll watch Pete."

"But she lives out in Metropolis, we'd be there all night."

"That's perfectly fine, Pete's always welcome."

"If you're sure, I mean, I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing, you need to go down there."

"Why can't I go?" Pete asked irritated. Nothing interesting ever happened to him.

"Because you don't need to. Besides, you have a cold, those already really sick people don't need any of your germs." Pete said goodbye to his parents and sulkily followed the Kent's out to their car. As they drove past the Talon, they were shocked to see a meteor hurtling down towards Smallville! As the terrorized citizens of Smallville ran around, they Kent's floored their way back towards home. But, a meteor crashed down right in front of them, causing them to swerve off the road and flip over into the cornfield. Pete grunted in pain as he tried to undo his seatbelt. This wasn't exactly the excitement he was looking for. Martha and Jonathon pushed open the door and started to climb out f the truck.

"Pete are you coming out?" Jonathon asked. Pete was just staring out the window. Hardly noticing what he was saying. Since they obviously weren't going to get his attention, they turned to see what he was looking at. About 10 feet away from them, lay a crashed spaceship, drove into the ground, and three boys about Pete's age, standing next to it arguing.

"Look what you did!"

"What I did? This is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"MY fault? You're the one who spiraled us down to Earth!"

"If you two would have just let me finish my turn..."

"You mean if YOU GUYS would have let ME land it!"

"Well if you two would have not even started fighting..."

"Well, you're the one who started it again!"

"Look, it's not my fault..." The Kent's and Pete stood there with their mouths hanging wide open, watching them argue.

"Look, let's not argue now, first let's figure out what to do next."

"Well, we need to make some place to live."

"Make? We can't live on our own! We don't know anything about how to live here."

"We have the book."

"The books not enough!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"GUYS! Stop it already. Besides, the book says you have to be eighteen to live by yourself anyway, we have to find someone to live with."

"But who? Who can we trust?"

Kal-El looked over and noticed the Kent's and Pete watching, or staring rather, at them.

"What about them?"

AN: Hope you like it! No flame plez. AND PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ review.

ï


	2. Falling

AN: Ola peoples! Thnx so so much for the reviews. I've never gotten that many at once before!!! U make me sooooooo happy! And since u were all so nice...I'm updating ahead of schedule!!! Cuz I normally rotate between stories. But u all threw me off schedule. O well, enjoy chappy two!

"I don't know Kal-El, I think they're broken." Lor-Ex said, turning his head slightly while looking at them.

"You idiot, they can't break!" Fot-Ell argued.

"How do you know? You've never met one!"

"The book said so!"

"That book is a load of crap!"

"Is not!!!"

"Is too!!!"

Kal-El shook his head and walked over towards the Kent's. He tapped Jonathon. "Uh...excuse me, just to clear up something...uh...you're not broken, are you?"

Jonathon, regaining his self-consciousness..."No, we're not broken."

"Oh, good to hear it. My name is Kal-El." He held out his hand to shake his. Lor-Ex and Fot-Ell were still arguing.

"Jonathon takes his hand, hesitated..."I'm J..J..Jonathon. Jonathon Kent."

"Nice to meet you, and those two...are idiot number one, and idiot number two."

"Hey!!!" Lor-Ex and Fot-Ell turn around. "We're not idiots!" Lor-Ex called.

"Well maybe you are..." Fot-Ell said, laughing.

"Yeah that's true...hey wait! I AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Kal-El sighed. He glanced over at the spaceship. It was badly dented but still functional. At least for short distances. The cargo hold of the ship however, was smoldering. And so was everything inside most likely. Their clothes, books, his room... "My room...MY ROOM!" Kal-El sprinted over to the spaceship and flung open the travel chamber. All the pods were burning. He frantically began opening them to see if anything had survived, but all he found was ashes. He began to trudge out of the ship when he stumbled upon one he had missed. Although he felt no need to open it, he did anyway. Inside he found a picture, of him and his parents. The edges of the frame were scorched, the photo still intact. He slid the it out of the frame and stared at it for a **long** time, his eyes watering slightly, before folding it up and stuffing it down into the bottom of his pocket. He tossed the frame back inside the pod, the with all the strength he could muster, hurled it back to the bottom of the ship. In frustration and anger, but mostly depression that his parents are gone. He crawled back outside, wiping his eyes on his sleeve so no one would notice he almost cried. Fot-Ell and Lor-Ex had finally stopped arguing. They probably hadn't settled it, but at least they had stopped. All three of them walked back over towards the Kent's.

"What happened to you guys, why are you here?" Martha asked with curiosity.

"Well..." Fot-Ell looked over at Kal-El. Can we trust them? He mouthed. Kal-El glanced over at them, and Pete, who had slowly made his way out of the truck and stood behind Jonathon.

"I think we can." He said aloud. Fot-Ell nodded and continued.

"Well, you see, we're from the planet Krypton. Our sun, from which we receive our energy, drifted to close to us and got overheated, or something along those lines. I don't know much of the matter. Our parents did, though nobody would believe them and they were forbidden to leave. So they saved us."

"All of our friends, family, everyone, died in the explosion when the planet sort of...blew up." Lor-Ex finished. Kal-El was silent during the entire explanation. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. Since this was actually the first time either of the three of them had talked about it.

"That's so horrible! Where are you planning on staying?"

Kal-El thought.

"Actually, we have no idea. We don't know anyone in particular. I guess we'll have to roam around and find someplace to stay."

"You can't just wander around by yourselves! You can stay with us for now." Jonathon glared over at Martha

"Martha!"

"Jonathon!"

"Martha!"

"Jonathon!"

"Martha!"

"Jonathon!"

"Fot-Ell!" everyone looked over at Fot-Ell. "What?" While the Kent's negotiated, Pete walked over to the three of them. He wanted some excitement in his life, and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. He cautiously tried to introduce himself.

"Uh...hi, I'm Pete Ross." He stumbled slightly on his words.

"Hi Pete, I'm Kal-El."

"Lor-Ex."

"Fot-Ell." Kal-El detected his nervousness.

"You don't need to be afraid of us, we're nice, we won't bite." Pete laughed slightly. The Kent's had finally come to a mutual decision. The boys could stay with them, but just until they find somewhere to stay. Martha wanted to keep them permanently but Jonathon wouldn't hear of it, but she figured if they stayed for a little while, maybe they'll grow on him. Martha approached them.

"You kids can stay with us if you'd like until you get back on your feet."

"That would be really nice. I mean if you're sure, I don't want you to feel obligated to give us a place to stay."

"No, of course it's ok. I don't feel obligated whatsoever." Kal-El smiled. "Pete is staying with us too. At least for tonight." Kal-El zapped the ship into it's portable travel size carrying pod (ten years can lead to many more useful inventions. Lol) and he, his friends and Pete climbed into the back of their truck. As they drove, Martha asked them if they'd like McDonald's for dinner. Pete quickly agreed, but Kal-El, Lor-Ex and Fot-Ell exchanged extremely confused looks.

"What's dinner?" Lor-Ex asked.

"Or a McDonald's?" Fot-Ell added. Pete's eyes widened.

"You know, food."

"Food?"

"What you eat?"

"What's an eat?"

"It's something you do. You don't eat?"

"No."

"Where do you get your energy from then?" Jonathon asked.

"The sun."

"Well then I guess you're in for a treat." Martha laughed as they pulled into the McDonald's parking lot. They all got out of the car and walked inside. Kal-El and crew stared up at the menu. "What do you guys want?"

Pete ordered the McChicken sandwich. Kal-El finally decided on a quarter pounder with cheese. Fot-Ell got the 8 piece chicken nugget meal, and

Lor-Ex got a Big Mac. Once their food came and they sat down, the three kids just kind of stared at it. They didn't know what to do.

"What do we do?" Kal-El asked. Jonathon thought for a moment, it was surprisingly hard to explain how to eat. It was just something you did.

"Well I guess you bite off a piece, chew it up, and swallow it."

"Why?"

"That's just how you do it." Kal-El turned his sandwich this way and that, he opened his mouth and took a bite, chewing slowly. It was the longest recorded McDonald's outing ever.

Finally after they returned home from the eventful experiment, the Kent's, Pete, Kal-El, Lor-Ex, and Fot-El, flopped down on the couch, though the younger children was forced to opt for the floor. Exhausted and confused from that day's events, even if it was only 8:30 pm, they all decided to hit the sack. But now with four extra people spending the night, and only one guest bedroom...

"Martha, where is everyone going to sleep?"

"Well, two of them could sleep in the guest bedroom..."

"What about the loft?" Pete suggested. Martha looked to Jonathon.

"I guess that could work..."

"Guest bed!" Fot-Ell called out.

"Right behind you!" yelled Lor-Ex.

"Do you two mind sleeping in the loft?"

"No, I don't, but I'm not sure I know what one is either."

"I don't care either. I'll show him where it is." Said Pete. By the time they had found extra sheets blankets, and something for the kids to wear to bed, it was nine o'clock. They all said goodnight, and Pete led Clark out over to the loft. But, even though they were both tired, they stayed up talking into the late hours of the night. "Kal-El..."

"Yeah Pete?"

"What was Krypton like?" he paused a moment before answering.

"It was beautiful. Snow and ice crystals everywhere you looked. Hills rolling on for miles."

"Do you miss it a lot?"

"I suppose I miss it, but it's best not to dwell in the past."

"I can only imagine the trauma you guys are going through. Did you see it blow up?"

"Yeah..."

"Was it cool?!" Pete stopped, embarrassed. He hoped he hadn't offended him. Kal-El could sense Pete's tension.

"Once you get past the part about everyone dying, actually it was pretty neat." Pete smiled, gratefully. "Would you mind if we changed the subject for a little while?"

"Sure."

"What do you do on Earth?"

"Well, on weekdays we have to go to school..."

"What's school?"

"It's where you go to learn. About math and science and stuff."

"You mean like lessons?"

"Yes, exactly."

"I hated those! You mean I didn't escape them?" Kal-El groaned. Pete laughed.

****

****_Kal-El was running down a long narrow hallway. It seemed to be getting tighter and tighter the more he ran. His parents stood at the end of the hallway, smiling and waving at him. He began to run faster. But they never got any closer. He called out to them, but their happy and unchanging_

_expressions didn't move. He raced faster, he could feel someone breathing down his neck, as if saying tick-tock, tick-tock. He reached out to them, almost there, when there was an explosion. Their shattered remains falling all around him. He screamed, yelling as loud as possible, when the hallway disappeared. He was falling...falling...when..._

Kal-El sat up bolt right in his bed, sweating and shaking. It was still dark out. He glanced over at Pete, who was asleep. He was still breathing heavily, he rolled over and tried to return to his slumber. The dream however came back.

Kal-El was a wreck. He had slept fitfully through the entire night. Fot-Ell and Lor-Ex showed no sign of having one of those awful dreams, so he chose not to mention it. Martha had been up for at least an hour and had breakfast waiting on the table.

Pete's parents returned home and picked Pete up around nine. Her mother had not made it, and they were driving to Metropolis to see family. Once they had departed, Martha offered to take the boys shopping for some clothes that they would blend in in more. Fot-Ell and Lor-Ex went, but Kal-El stayed back at the house. He was still pondering the dream he had had . Jonathon went out to work in the field, and Kal-E plopped down on the couch. He rolled over still thinking, when gunfire broke out and Jonathon's cries filled the air.

AN: Ok, that's all u get 4 now! Hope u like it!!! Plez Plez Plez review and No FLAME! C ya all l8r!

BIG THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
